A Dark past
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: was posted as Yugi's past returns....Yugi always had a rough childhood especially with his mom,but when his dad sends him to live his grandpa Yugi forgets all about his mom until she returns while bringing trouble along the way
1. Chapter 1: A new enemy

Me: Hey everyone this story was deleted twice under the name Yugi's past returns so I'm posting it under a new title and that  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways we hope you all like  
  
Me: Yeah   
  
Me: Ok...enough about stories already anyways Yugi can you do the disclaimer for me, Please?  
  
Yugi: Sure, anyway's this story is rated PG for General/Angst also she doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun. Ok I'm done can I leave?  
  
Me: Thanks Yugi, you may leave and find Yami now  
  
Yugi: Yeah ( walks out to find Yami )  
  
(.......)- Marik to Malik  
((......))- Malik to Marik  
{.....}- Yami to Yugi  
{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi  
......- Bakura to Ryou  
.....- Ryou to Bakura  
"......"- talking  
'........'- thoughts  
===================================  
Chapter 1: A new enemy  
  
It was early morning and Yugi decided to get a head start on making the pinic. While Yugi was doing the sandwitches he hadn't notice that Yami had walked in. When Yami walked in he saw Yugi and decided to walk over to him.  
  
Once over by Yugi, Yami gives Yugi a gentle hug around the waist.{What are you doing aibou?} questions Yami, mentally to Yugi. "I'm packing for the pinic later this afternoon" replies Yugi, as he just finished the last sandwitch for the pinic. "Who's all coming" asks Yami. "Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Malik, Isis, Marik, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, You and me" finished Yugi, to him.  
  
"I still don't see why that baka no Tomb Robber and friend of his is coming for" mumbles Yami. "Because they are connected to Ryou and Malik like I am to you" says Yugi. "What ever" says Yami, and then decides to help Yugi with the rest of the packing before they left to meet up with the rest of there group.  
  
Just then the phone rings, "I'll get it" says Yugi, as he runs to pick up the phone. "Hello" calls Yugi into the phone silence, "Hello" replies Yugi, again but still no answer. "Who was is aibou" questions Yami, as he walks out of the kitchen with the basket of food. "Nobody" says Yugi, as he hangs up the phone.  
  
"Well in that case are you ready to leave" asks Yami. "Yeah, just hold on while I phone Tea" replies Yugi. {Ok, then hurry up}replies Yami's voice threw the link as he makes his way towards the front door. "I will don't worry Yami" shouts Yugi, and with that Yugi calls up Tea and told her were to meet up at.  
  
Once Yugi finished telling Tea where to go him and Yami set out of the house and head for the park. "Yami, I could carry the basket you know" says Yugi, as he cought Yami, out the side of his eye when he notice Yami shift weight with the basket. "It's ok aibou I'm fine" asures Yami. After they get back on track they continue towards the park, while either noticing a shadowy figure appear from a dark alley.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was it?  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Please tell us if it was good or bad  
  
Yugi: (appears) Please if she can get at least 2 reviews then she'll continue to update this story  
  
Me: Until then  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2: Food Fight

Me: Hey everyone sorry about the late updates but here's chapter 2  
  
Hikari shadowcat: so thankyou to those who reviewed  
  
Me: Ok... enough talk let's get on with the stories hey Bakura could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: Why should I?  
  
Me: Because I said so  
  
Bakura: (grumbles) Fine, Shadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.  
  
Bakura: There I said can I go?  
  
Me: yep, thanks Bakura  
  
(.......)- Marik to Malik  
  
((......))- Malik to Marik  
  
{.....}- Yami to Yugi  
  
{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi  
  
......- Bakura to Ryou  
  
.....- Ryou to Bakura  
  
"......"- Talking  
  
'........'- thoughts  
  
======================  
  
Chapter 2: Food Fight  
  
Just as Yami and Yugi round the corner to the entrance of the park, they meet up with the gang at the entrance. "Hey guys" shouts Yugi. "Hey Yug" shouts Joey. "Hey" reply the rest of the group. "So are you ready for lunch" asks Yugi. So with that said the whole gang walks into the park with little of them knowing that the shadowy figure was watching them.  
  
"Hey this looks like a great spot to set up the picnic" says Tea. "Yeah looks great" says Tristan. After the group set up the picnic everyone gathered around and sat down. "Yami,do you wanna try a rice ball?" asks Yugi. "Aibou, you know I don't" but Yami was cut off by Bakura. "What is the poor Pharaoh afraid of trying a mortals food?" asks Bakura. "You stay out of it Tomb Robber" says Yami.  
  
"Or what your gonna kill me, you already did 5,000 years ago, stupid Pharaoh" replies Bakura. When Yami heard that it made his blood boil and so Yami reached for a rice ball and threw it at Bakura. After Yami threw it, it made contact with his face. After it hit his face Bakura was angry and decided to through a rice ball back at him and that ended up hitting the Pharaoh in the face which then created a food fight between the Yami's and everyone else. After a minute of food fighting everyone was in except Ryou, and Yugi for they were trying to stop the fight.  
  
== Yugi's POV==  
  
I wish Yami would ignore Bakura, but no when Bakura say's something Yami's gotta through another insult and another. But I guess he can't help it since he was Pharaoh after all.  
  
==Ryou's POV==  
  
Sometimes I wish Kura would behave himself when he's around Yami but no he likes to see Yami mad and upset.  
  
As Yugi and Ryou finished breaking up the fight between Yami and Bakura they decide to stop for the day since the food and that was destroyed. So as the group packed up, the shadowy figure just smiled and said, "Soon little Yugi, you will be mine again." and with that the figure left.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry I ruined your picnic" replies Yami. "It's ok, now let's get you cleaned up" answers Yugi, as he and Yami leave the others and head for home.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was it?  
  
Hikari shadowcat: please tell us  
  
Yami: and if she can get at least 1 to 2 reviews for this chapter she'll continue  
  
Yugi: also feel free to guess on who the shadowy figure is?  
  
Me: so please R/R and don't forget to give the guess a try there's never a right or wrong answer there's only opinions and guesses. 


	3. Chapter 3: The phone call

Me: Wow, I can't believe people actually like this story.

Hikari Shadowcat: so thankyou to those who reviewed

Me: Thankyou chibi pharaoh yami and dagger for your guess but all I can say is that the person is some how related to Yugi but that's all I can say for now , but someone is correct on who the figure is but right now I need someone for the disclaimer I know Marik

Marik: No way

Me: why

Marik : because I don't want to do it

Me: Please or I'll get Malik

Marik: (pales) fine anything as long as you don't get Malik into this alright anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

Marik: there it's said happy

Me: yep, :)

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[.....]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]] - Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================================

Chapter3: The phone call

Once Yugi and Yami entered the shop, Yugi took the basket from Yami and headed for the kitchen. As Yugi enters the kitchen Yugi tells Yami threw there link to go shower and Yami doesn't argue, as he goes and does as his aibou asks.

While Yami went to shower, the phone rang. "I'll get" says Yugi and he heads for the phone. "Hello" asks Yugi. "Hello Yugi do you remember me? it's been a while hasn't it" asks the voice from other end. "W-who is this" asks Yugi. "Oh you know who I am and I'm coming for you infact I'm closer than you think" and with that the voice hung up. "Aibou? who was it" asks Yami. When Yami asked Yug he just ignored him.

== YAMI'S POV ==

I wonder what has Yugi so shakened up, he looks as if he saw a ghost. Who ever it was I know it an't gonna be good. I have a bad feeling that this person is gonna hurt my aibou but I'll make sure this person stays away from him no matter what.

== NORMAL POV ==

"It-it-it was nobody Yami" replies Yugi, a little shaken up. And with that Yugi went into the living room, Yami slowly following him. Once in the living room they both sit down and watch t.v.

== LATER ON AT RYOU'S ==

"Bakura, why do you always have to pick on Yami for" asks Ryou. "Oh Ryou lighten up I was only having fun with the baka no Pharaoh" says Bakura. "If you say so" says Ryou,as he changes for bed. "Good night Kura" said Ryou before closing his eyes allowing sleep to claim him. With a slight chuckle Bakura said good night and then retreated to his soul room for the night.

== BACK AT YUGI'S ==

As Yugi and Yami sat on the couch Yugi had turned on a video and him and Yami had watched it, till later on when Yugi fell asleep up against Yami's arm. After the show ended Yami shifted Yugi into his arms before carrying him to his room.

Once in his room Yami puts him to bed, before giving his aibou a kiss to the forehead and then he retreated to his soulroom for the night just like he had done many times.

Please R&R

Me: Ok I know it was short but hey

Hikari Shadowcat: again you know the drill 1 to 2 reviews means you all are still reading this story and are hoping we update soon

Me: Don't mind her she's had abit to much sugar but it is shorta if I get at least 1of 2 reviews I'll continue soon


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

Me: Ok, here's chapter 4 to this story

Hikari shadowcat: Yep also thanks again to chibi pharaoh yami, Pharaoh Atemu's angel and Dagger for reading this story along with any one else

Me: yep, anyway I need to someone to help with the disclaimer

Marik: not me

Bakura: and definitely not me

Me: you guys are mean

Marik & Bakura: WE KNOW

Me: but I need someone for the disclaimer

Seto: I'll do it for you

Me: really?

Seto: Sure

Me: THANK YOU SETO (glomps Seto in a hug)

Marik & Bakura: Look its mister goody to shoe

Me: CAN IT AT LEAST HE'S NICE UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW

Seto: Anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===================================

Chapter 4: The nightmare

As Yugi laid in bed he began to toss and turn ( "Mommy, please stop" cried a small child," "Oh stop your sniffling you wretched child" replies the harsh reply of the mother as she back handed the child. As she backhanded the child, the small child hit the wall as he began to cry. "Your pathetic" and with that the woman left)

After the dream, ended Yugi sprang from the bed scared and shaken. "Aibou what's wrong" asked Yami as he appeared from the puzzle and next to Yugi. "I had a bad dream that's all" replies Yugi. "Do you wanna talk about it" suggests Yami, not wanting to push Yugi into talking. "No Yami" replies Yugi.

"Ok Aibou" and with that Yami kissed him on the head and was ready to go back into the puzzle when Yugi called to him. "Yami" calls Yugi. "Yes Yugi" reply's Yami. "Could-could you stay with me tonight" asks Yugi. "Of course Aibou, I'll stay with you" and with that Yami climbed into the other side and hugs Yugi close before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Please R&R

Me: SORRY it was short again but at the time I was just a beginner I didn't know long to make them

Hikari shadowcat" anyway 1-2 reviews for a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The note

Me: Ok,here's chapter 5

Hikari shadowcat: We also want to say that yes the shadowy figure is Yugi's mom who is after him

Me:So congratulation to everyone who tried guessing who the figure was for I knew someone would figure it out eventually, now for the disclaimer let's see.....I know how about....

Marik: not me

Bakura: definitely not me

Me: I know it's not you,I want Yami to do it

Marik & Bakura: WHAT,the Pharaoh

Me: Yeah, so?

Bakura: good luck

Me: MEAN

Yami: Don't listen to those BAKA's I'll be glade to read the disclaimer for you

Me: Thankyou Yami I knew you do it that's what makes you my favorite character besides Yugi

Yami: Anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

Me: Also, because of fanfiction's new Quick edit I had to change my boarder, etc....

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 5: The note

It was early morning and Yugi had just woken up and decided to get ready for school. As Yugi was getting ready for school Yami was just getting up also. {{Morning sleepy head}} replies Yugi, by link since his face was covered by his shirt.

{How did you know I was awake?} asks Yami. "Because you move around a whole lot when you wake" replies Yugi, as Yami just chuckles before grabbing Yugi by the waist and giving a quick kiss to Yugi's forehead.

After giving Yugi a good morning kiss he to began to dress for school. Just as Yugi finished he was waiting for Yami when the telephone rings, "Not again" grumbles Yugi, as he walks over to answer the telephone.

"Hello" replies Yugi. "Yugi, how are things in the shop going?" asks Grandpa. "Grandpa, things are fine how are things in Egypt" asks Yugi. "Great" said Grandpa. "Well, I better go, see you soon Yugi", "Ok, bye Grandpa" said Yugi, and then hung up the telephone.

"Was it Grandpa?" asks Yami, coming down the stairs. "Yes" replied Yugi. "You miss him don't you" states Yami, to his Aibou. "Yes, I do" answers Yugi, sounding a little sad. "Yugi remember Grandpa left only two day's ago he'll be back soon" replies Yami, trying his hardest to make Yugi happy.

"Um, Yugi don't you have school?" asks Yami. "...Yeah" and with that Yugi was out and down the road closely followed by Yami. After getting to school into first period on time Yami was sitting inside the Millennium Puzzle wondering about Yugi's dreams.

As for school it had went by fast and Yugi was now on his way home from school. {{Yami you can come out now, school's over with now}} replies Yugi. {It's ok Aibou I will stay here for a while, I'll be out later ok} replies Yami back. {{Ok}}was all Yugi says as he continued to walk home. Once Yugi approached the shop, he notices a letter on the door addressed to him, which read:

Dear Yugi,

You know what I want and what is to come. As each day goes and comes I will be one step ahead of you, soon I will come and claim you as mine again.

---unknown---

"YAMI" shouts Yugi, who was scared. "Aibou what is it? what's wrong?" asks Yami, as he appears next to his Hikari. Once next to Yugi, Yugi hands him the note/letter he found addressed to him, as Yami gently takes it from his hand and he to begins to read the note.

As Yami reads the letter he to turns a little worry and turns to Yugi. "Yugi, do you know who wrote this to you" asks Yami, but all Yugi can do is shake his head no. After Yugi replied no to Yami, Yami becomes concerned for his little one, for he would allow no harm to come to his tenshi.

"Aibou, I promise I'll protect you no matter what" say's a determined Yami. When Yami said that to Yugi, Yugi feels a little better and safer before hugging Yami. "Thank you" was all Yugi said to him before him and Yami headed inside the game shop for the evening.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The planning

Me: wow here's chapter 6 for A dark past

Hikari shadowcat: yeah, we also want to say that we've decided to post and work on one story at a time that way we can actually finish a story

Me: Yea so as soon as we repost this story again and that well go to work on another one and get that finished and that but then once we do well be taking a brake so we can work on some sequels and prequels to some of our stories

Hikari shadowcat: But don't worry just because were taking a brake doesn't mean we ran out of ideals it's completely the opposite actually it's just the YuGiOh movie is starting in 2 days plus school is starting in 21 days so were kinda busy

Me: Yea so please be patient with us now who to do the disclaimer ( ponders oh who )

Yugi: don't ponder too hard for I'm the only one hear so I'll do it

Me: you will Yugi?

Yugi: yea

Me: yea

Yugi: Anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

Me: Also, because of fanfiction's new Quick edit I had to change my boarder, etc....

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 6: The planning

It had been another beautiful morning and Yugi and Yami were discussing about the letter well actually, everyone was, because Yami had called everyone over to the turtle game shop to discuss about the letter Yugi had received. "Yugi, who do you think could have sent you this letter" asks Tea.

"Yeah, who would want Yug for" asks Joey. Ryou who noticed Yugi's uneasiness as did Yami and that's when Yami said enough. "I-I got the letter after a weird phone call and a nightmare" said Yugi. With that said everyone was silent.

"Yami, I'm scared" replies Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine, I won't let nothing happen to you" assured Yami, as Yugi tried to smile but just couldn't. In the mean time the shadowy figure was watching the group all the while sitting in a tree just outside the gameshop.

"Looks like my years of torture made my son forget me, looks like I need to show my self" replies the figure, with that in thought the figure smiled and hopped up to the bedroom window were she placed yet a second note on the desk for her son to find before disappearing from sight.

Please R&R

Me: how was this one?

Hikari shadowcat: please don't forget to review

Me: Next chapter or two should be out this weekend


	7. Chapter 7: Another note and arrival

Me: wow it's Wednesday and I'm back with an all new chapter to A dark past

Hikari shadowcat: yeah you don't say

Me: hey,everyone it's Wednesday and not the weekend but we decided to get some more chapters posted for you all to read

Hikari shadowcat: plus, on Thursday well try to post some more maybe even on Friday well post more before we have to go to the movies

Me: anyway I'm not worry about it right now right now I have to do the disclaimer

Ryou: I'll do the disclaimer

Me: but what about Bakura?

Ryou: he's not here he's with Marik

Me: oh.....

Ryou: Anyway I decided that I do it for you, anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

Me: thanks Ryou your nice besides yami, Yugi, Seto and that unlike two people that I know who'll go unmentioned for now

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 7: Another note and arrival

It was about 12 noon and Yugi went up to his room for a minute, when he reached his room he found something lying on his desk, so he slowly made his way over to it and picked up yet another piece of paper which this time read:

Yugi,

I know you have a protector, a 5,000 year old Pharaoh I believe who says he'll protect you. Well don't think he will for if he or your little friends, yes I know you have friends but like I said if you think there gonna help you your deadly mistaken for I will and can stop them with a snap of a finger, so be careful until then.

-- unknown--

"How can this person know who Yami is and more of a fact my friends" whispers Yugi in disbelief. Just then, he decides he better show this to Yami so he turns and runs from his room and back towards the others.

"YAMI, YAMI" calls Yugi, as he runs down the stairs. "Yugi" asks Yami, as he noticed Yugi come running down the stairs. "What's the matter Yugi?" asks Malik. "Yami, Yami" replies Yugi again. "Yugi, calm down...Now what's the matter" asks Yami, trying to get Yugi to calm down.

"Yami, I went upstairs and when I entered my room I found this on my desk the moment I walked in" replies Yugi, as he hands Yami the letter he had found only seconds on hand. Once Yami takes the note from Yugi, he decides to look over it.

"Yami, what does the note say" asks Tristan. "It's another letter only this time the person knows about us" replies Yami. Just then, the shop door opens so Yugi goes to greet the customer. "Hello" replies Yugi. "Hi" says the person, who had just walked in. As the person walks inside Yugi noticed that she was as tall as Yami, only she had violet eyes and long black and blonde hair like Yugi and Yami just minus the red.

"Can I help you" asks Yugi to the lady to see if she needed any help. "We'll... you could help by coming with me" exclaims the lady's voice which Yugi now recognized as the one from the mystery phone call. Just then as the women advances towards Yugi, Yugi does the only thing he can think of and that was to call Yami.

{{Yami can you please come here quick}} calls Yugi by link. {YUGI} cries Yami, as he runs into the shop only to see the women try to grab Yugi by the wrist. "Who are you? and what do you want?" asks Yami. "I am known as Akero and for what I want is my son, so hand him over now" replies Akero.

"Never" says Yami, who pushes Yugi behind him. {Yugi run into the other room and get Joey and Tristan} replies Yami mentally. {{ok}} replies Yugi, before running into the other room leaving Yami and the crazy women.

A few minutes later Yugi returns with both Joey and Tristan, "Hey, lady why don't you leave" replies Tristan. "Yeah, leave our pal alone" cries Joey. "Not until I get my son" says Akero. "Well you'll never get Yugi as long as were here" says Tea, as she came out from the other room followed by Mokuba, Ryou, Seto, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Serenity, Mai, and Isis.

"I'll be back and you'll pay Yugi" replies Akero before she turned to leave the gameshop.

Please R&R

Ryou: one to two reviews will make her type a new chapter or two.

Me: (reading a book by Dan brown known as Angels and Demons)

Hikari shadowcat: until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Me: I know that in chapter 6 or 5 I revealed who the person was after a guess was made and well even though if I hadn't revealed the person you would have read about it in chapter 7

Hikari shadowcat: yeah so sorry if we gave away the person too soon

Me: well enough talk and unto the disclaimer already.

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway Shadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 8: Questions

"You ok Aibou?" asks Yami, as he turns to take a good look at Yugi. "Yes" whispers Yugi. "I don't no know about you but I would like some answers" replies Bakura. [[Bakura be nice]] replies Ryou, by his link to Bakura.

"Yugi do you know who Akero is and why she thinks you're her son" asks Tea nicely. "N-No" answers Yugi. "Yami, do you think she'll keep her word and come back for Yugi" asks Serenity. "I don't no, but if she does she's not getting anywhere near my Hikari" replies Yami.

"Why is it everyone's after Yugi, first there was Pegasus, now this women named Akero" replies Joey. "Good question Joey, good question" replies Ryou. "Well, just be on your guard" replies Seto and so everyone nods in agreement.

Please R&R

Me: OK I know it was short and I'm sorry but there will be more in the next chapter again one to two reviews will have me update


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

Me: I know that in chapter 6 or 5 I revealed who the person was after a guess was made and well even though if I hadn't revealed the person you would have read about it in chapter 7

Hikari shadowcat: yeah so sorry if we gave away the person too soon

Me: well enough talk and unto the disclaimer already.

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

It was late at night and Yami had decided that everyone stay that night. The next day Yugi awoke with a jerk to find everyone awake as well. "Morning Yugi" said Isis. "Morning" replied Yugi. "Now that everyone is awake let's go to the park" replies Joey. "Hold it" said Yami. "What now" asks Bakura. "Each of us have to take turns watching Yugi so that weird women doesn't try to grab him" replies Yami.

Now that things were taken care of everyone headed to the park. On the way, there the women watched her prey. "Soon my son, I shall have you back again" says Akero, as she whispered that Yugi turned and looked around. "Aibou what's wrong?" asked Yami. "I thought I heard something" said Yugi. At the park, the group was sitting and talking and having a blast except Yugi, he was worried out his mind, as Akero watched patently from the treetop. "I think it's time" said Akero. So just as Akero jumped, from the tree Yugi tensed.

"Aibou are you ok? you look pale" questioned Yami but all Yugi could do was shake his head. "Hello again Yugi surprised to see me again, I told you I would be back and so I am" said Akero to Yugi who was now frighten and went to closer Yami. "I suggest you leave now or...." but Yami was cut off by her laughter.

"You Pharaoh have nothing to say in the matter none of you do only me and my son" said Akero. "How do you know Yami?" asks Mokuba, but Akero just laughs. Yami who wanted to go over and shut her up found out he couldn't move.

"I can't move" exclaims Yami. As Yami said that everyone else, found out that they too couldn't move. "Ha, ha...none can move except for Yugi" says Akero. "But that still doesn't explain how you know the baka Pharaoh" says Marik.

"Simple, I've been keeping tabs on my son since the day he was taken away from me by his father" said Akero. "What do you mean" asked Yugi. "Don't tell me you can't remember me?" asks Akero. But all Yugi could do was shake no. "Looks like I'll have to refresh your memory" said Akero as she walks over to Yugi. "Yugi, run away from us" yells Malik.

Just as Yugi started to run, Akero pulled out a card from her pocket. Then she concentrated and the card flashed to life before it stopped Yugi in his tracks making Yugi unable to move. "Yugi" cries everyone. "Leave him be" growls Yami. "Not likely, I will claim my son" says Akero. "But I'm not your son" says Yugi. "Oh but you are you I'm your mother" said Akero. "B-But how can you nobody has heard from her since dad died and I was sent to live with grandpa" exclaims Yugi.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi your still so young to understand that your so called father took you from me because of what happened when you young and now I've come to reclaim you and teach you respect" said Akero as she reaches for Yugi. As she reaches for Yugi, Yugi struggles and cries out for Yami but just as he yells for Yami they both disappeared from the park and from view.

Please r&r

Me: well how was this one

Hikari shadowcat: and like she says 1 to 2 reviews will make her update.


	10. Chapter 10: Torture

Me: ok not much to say except enjoy chapter 10

Hikari shadowcat: also, Thankyou for you lovely reviews everyone

Me: well enough talk and onto the disclaimer already.

Hikari shadowcat: YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 10: Torture

Just as Yugi disappeared with Akero, Yami and them were released from her spell. "I failed Yugi" said Yami."It's ok man, well find him" said Joey. "You don't understand, I promised him I would be there for him and I wasn't" replied Yami.

"Well, get him back" said Ryou. "Mmm" said Yugi, who was wakening. "I see your awake" said Akero. "What do you want from me" asked Yugi. As Yugi asked his question she just laughed a laugh that made Yugi want to run but found out he couldn't. "Don't think about leaving, you can't now where to begin I know how about that stunt in the game shop" said Akero, as she walked up to him and threw something in his eyes which stun his eyes badly.

"You will feel this everytime you disobey me" said Akero. "Yami...please hurry and find me I need you" whispers Yugi, as he tried to clean his eyes out, but Yugi didn't know was that everything that happened to him happened to Yami and Yami was now currently rubbing his own eyes.

"Y-Yugi" said Yami. "What is it" asks Serenity. "It's Yugi, Yami can feel things that happen to Yugi" replies Bakura. "Oh" said Serenity. "We must find him before she really hurt him" said Yami while he continued to rub his eyes. "Don't worry Yami we'll get him back" said Mai. {{Yami? can you hear me}}asked Yugi. {Yes Aibou but faintly what's going on Aibou} asked Yami, but there was no answer for he had just lost the link with Yugi.

When Yami had gone silent everyone was worried about him, "Yami?" calls Malik. "We must hurry, Yugi is in great pain I can feel it" replies Yami. "How do you know?" asks Joey. "Idiot, Yugi and Yami share a bond like me and Bakura do with are hikari's, which means that Yugi must be going threw some type of pain and Yami is feeling it" replies Marik.

"Well it's late so let's return to the shop and figure out a plan" said Ryou, and so everyone headed back to the shop to try and come up with a plan.

Please R&R

Me: well that's it for now again as I said in the last three chapters 1 to 2 will have me update sooner


	11. Chapter 11: Grandpa returns and the trut...

Me: Hey, here's chapter 11 but it's late since I was unable to update because of FF.

Hikari shadowcat: Yeah FF deleted a story from her saying it wasn't legible or something like that.

Me: anyway, here's chapter 11 sorry about the wait.

Hikari shadowcat: YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- talking

'........'- thoughts

===========================

Chapter 11: Grandpa returns and the truth revealed.

Everyone sat around the living room thinking and wondering on how to save Yugi when someone walked in and into the living room. "You all look lost, to lost" says Solomon. "Grandpa" replies Yami.

"Yes, now were is Yugi" asked Solomon. "He's not here gramps, some lady named Akero who claimed to be his mom took him from us" replied Joey. After Joey said that Solomon became shocked and walked and sat down on a chair. "I never thought she would return" whispers Solomon, unaware that everyone who was within the room heard him.

"I think you should explain to us who she is" says Yami. "Yeah" said Joey. "Please sit and I will, lets see it all started before Yugi received the Millennium puzzle, Yugi was only three at the time and was currently living with his parents. His father was name Drake who was also my son and then his mother who was named Akero. Yes she is his mother" replies Solomon when heard collective gasps from them.

"Anyway Akero hated Yugi very much even though he was three he loved his parents dearly, but some how Akero some how disliked it when Yugi would try to hug her or show her any amount of affection towards her, and as he grew so did her hatred for him. Then she would begin to beat him for showing her any kind of kindness to her or for disobeying her. Yugi didn't no it because he was only four but no matter how much he loved her she wouldn't show it back only towards her husband. A couple of months later Yugi's father had walked in on her one day and caught her beating him and told her to leave and never return, but one day he received a phone call from work and he had to leave, but he really didn't want to leave Yugi alone but he had no choice for he wasn't allowed to bring him this time. Days later when he returned he found Yugi in really bad shape he had bruises and cuts all over him but what really hurt my son was the fact that his very own son had lost trust in those he knew including him" replies Solomon allowing it to sink in before he continued.

"Yugi's father was at a lost, for when ever he would go any where near Yugi, Yugi would simply run and hide in a corner of his room or any other room he could hide in so eventually he sent him to live with me, I myself have tired all I could but Yugi still didn't trust me either so I decided it would be best to leave him alone and let him come to me. About eight years later Yugi started to show some trust in me but always ran if I tired to get to close to him. Later on he found the puzzle and eventually put it together where he later on met Yami." said Solomon.

"Yami was Yugi like that towards you?" asked Tea. "Yes he was, he was like that for weeks and everytime I tired to go anywhere close to where he was he would cringe and hide so I went to see Solomon why my little one was like that and he told me is was just a behavior Yugi grew up with when meeting new and unfamiliar people so he told me his method of getting him to come to someone and that was just leave him be and eventually Yugi decided to talk to me until finally he was comfortable enough to be around me and till this day he still stays next to me but between then I had no clue it was his mother who had caused pain to my light." explains Yami.

"Yes at the time I decided against telling Yami the real reason till now but eventually Yugi did warm up to us but more so towards Yami and when we asked him why he would always follow him or would want him to come with him and that he simply told us that Yami some how made him feel safe, loved, and wanted which we didn't argue with so Yami followed and did everything his light asked of him" answered Solomon.

"But why is she back" asks Tristan. "Probably for some kind of reason I suppose" answered Solomon. "Well, we must find him before he turns back into the person he was once before" replied Yami, which everyone nodded in agreement.

Please R&R

Me: Well how was this chapter please tell me.


	12. Chapter 12: Forget

Me: alright chapters 12 please enjoy

Hikari shadowcat: also just so, everyone is clear we only have four more chapters left

Me: well enjoy chapter 12 and again thankyou to those who reviewed.

Hikari shadowcat: YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- Talking

'........'- Thoughts

===========================

Chapter 12: Forget

It's been nearly two days since Yugi was taken and Grandpa explained the story of Yugi's mother. But as they were talking and that Akero was doing other things to Yugi. "Come over here brat" screams Akero over to her son.

"No" replies Yugi, but soon wished he hadn't said that because he knew that if he disobeyed her he would be punished and he was correct as she slapped him across the face.

'I wish she wouldn't hurt me, but her constant beating have left my memories foggy and I can no longer remember who it is that I'm waiting for' thought Yugi, as he pushes himself up and off the ground from the harsh slap he had received from his mom.

"Now come or you'll receive worse" growls Akero, to Yugi who this time obeys her. As he did, the things Akero ordered Yugi was thinking again. 'I know someone will help me, but who? I don't remember who it is all I know is that he's looking for me but who knows if it's even a him it could be a her'.

After Yugi finished with the command from his mother, she orders him to do something else. Yugi who was in pain obeys anyway and goes to fulfill her request.

Please R&R

Me: well how is this one? Again, don't forget to tell me.


	13. Chapter 13: Yami to the rescue

Me: Ok everyone here's chapter 13 to A dark past, I also want to make things clear that there are now only 3 more chapters to go but don't worry for this story with have a prequel and sequel to it

Hikari shadowcat: yea but they won't be posted until later considering we haven't started them yet and we don't have a single idea where to begin

Me: well enjoy chapter 13 and again thankyou to Pharaoh Atemu's angel and that for reviewing were glade you guys like this story.

Hikari shadowcat: Again YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- Talking

'........'- Thoughts

===========================

Chapter 13: Yami to the rescue

Back at the game shop Yami was starting to worry, for it has now been 3 days since Yugi was taken and still no sign of Yugi, well the only sign Yami ever gotten or received was when Akero would hit, slap or torture Yugi for something.

"Hold on Aibou, I'll get you back I promise" whispers Yami. "Yami" calls a voice. So Yami looks only to notice the gang. "Well get Yugi back promise" replies Kaiba. "Yeah" chirps Marik. (( what made you decide to help)) questions Malik to his other. (when I heard about Yugi's childhood) answers Marik. "Tell me Kaiba why have you've decided to help" asks Ishizu.

"Um...because Yugi is my friend" answers Seto. And so with no further complaints Seto motions for everyone to follow him into his limo and then off to Kaiba Corp. Once their Kaiba searches the entire Domino city area until he stumbles upon something.

"I think I found him" answers Kaiba, as he prints out the address. Once printed everyone leaves Kaiba Corp and drives off until they come to a place called 1515 N. Egyptian rd. (A/N: Ok, I have no clue what kind of names for streets they have so I'm guessing with the streets).

Upon arriving, Yami tells the group something, "Yugi's here" before running from the car and up to the house. "Yami" calls Mai, as she tries to halt Yami from doing something dumb. "Baka Pharaoh" growls Bakura, as they run after Yami before something happened to him. After everyone is together Joey and Tristan barge down the door.

Once in they walk down the empty halls until they hear yelling, so they run to place only to find Akero yelling at a bruised and battered Yugi. "You disobedient child I said lemonade not this" shouts Akero, as she throws the glass cup to a wall before slapping Yugi across the cheek.

As Akero slapped him, she heard a gasp, which came from Tea and Serenity as they noticed Yugi, and the state he was in. When Akero heard that she slapped him again which sent him to the floor. Just as she was about to advance towards a frighten Yugi, Yami goes up to her and grabs her hand. "No one touches my Hikari" growls Yami as he let's go. After stopping Akero, Ryou speaks up "Let Yugi go."

"I think not, you'll only get him back if you win in a duel" replies Akero, as she looks to her pitiful son as he holds his red cheek. "Oh I'll beat you alright and set my light free" replies Yami. "Fine, Yugi show them to the arena I'll be waiting, and if you screw this one up you'll receive worst then a simple slap" replies Akero before disappearing from sight.

Once Akero left Yami and them, Yami turns to Yugi and tries to walk over to him but all Yugi does is back away from him. "Yugi it's ok I'm here to help you" says Yami in a soft voice. But Yugi doesn't seem to buy into it and backs away even further. "Yugi it's us your friends" replies Mai to the frighten teen before them.

"I have no friends, Mama says I don't have friends that I'm bad and that's why Papa left us" cries Yugi. "She's wrong Yugi were your friends" answers Bakura, who felt sorry for the young Hikari. While crying, Yugi hadn't realized the timing until he heard Mokuba ask about the dueling arena.

"Hurry, the arena is this way" replies Yugi, as he motion's for them to follow. Once over at the arena Akero and Yami begin, there shadow game.

Please R&R

Me: Ok how was it? again only three more chapters and then I'm done with this story.

Hikari shadowcat: until next time


	14. Chapter 14: The Duel

Me: Ok here's chapter 14 to A dark past sorry I took so long on posting this but I was sorta busy and that

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway well be sorta slow with updates because tomorrow Yamishadowcat is going to try for her permit to see if she can drive and that and also because of school starting in less then 14 days she'll also be delayed with updating since she goes back Sept 1 and that.

Me: well enjoy chapter 14 and again thankyou to all the lovely reviews that we received with this story we love every single one of them

Hikari shadowcat: Again YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- Talking

'........'- Thoughts

===========================

Chapter 14: The Duel

As the duel begins, Yami and Akero draw cards. "I'll begin, I lay one card face down and end my turn" says Yami. "Fine, I play Harpies lady in attack mood and end my turn" replies Akero. "Ok, I play my face down and call upon Celtic Guardian in attack mood" calls Yami, as the elf warrior slices Harpy lay in half.

"Yugi are you watching? Yami's fighting for your freedom" replies Joey. But Yugi wasn't listening for he was going over his thoughts before being pulled from his thinking to notice the score 1500 to 1200.

"Great job Yami" calls Tea, as the duel continues. Hours later Yami becomes the victor of the game and as promised took Yugi home. On the way home, Yugi feel asleep while curled into a ball. While everyone watched over Yugi, Yugi began to whimper in his sleep.

"Poor Yugi, she really did a number on him" comments Seto as they continue to watch the sleeping Hikari.

Please R&R

Me: Ok I know it's short but next one should be longer promise.

Hikari shadowcat: well until next time, bye for now


	15. Chapter 15: Awake to a strange place

Me: Ok here's chapter 15 to A dark past

Hikari shadowcat: also only one more chapter after this one

Me: well enjoy chapter 15 and again thankyou to all the lovely reviews that we received with this story we love every single one of them

Hikari shadowcat: Again YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- Talking

'........'- Thoughts

===========================

Chapter 15: Awake to a strange place

After they make it back to the game shop Yami enters with a sleeping Yugi in his arms while he walks over to the couch and lay's him down while the others took seats in chairs and floors. As everyone seat him or herself, Solomon walks into the room while handing Yami the first aid kit so he could treat Yugi's wounds while he slept.

Pretty soon, Yugi was covered in bandages and now Yami was sitting at the head base of the couch near Yugi. A couple hours later Yugi awoke and begins to sit up. "Yugi, your awake" comments Tea as she stands. But at that simple gesture had Yugi crouch in the corner of the couch.

"Aibou, there's no need to be afraid we are family" replies Yami as he extends his hand out slowly. As the hand reaches toward Yugi, Yugi carefully places his hand in Yami's while letting Yami help him down from the couch.

Once off the couch Yugi timidly asks a question. "Ca-Can I look around?", "Of course it's your home Hikari" answers Yami, as he let's go of his hand to allow the boy to wonder around the house. As Yugi wondered around the house everyone stayed were they were for they were afraid of scaring Yugi.

"Why is Yugi acting this way big brother?" questions Mokuba to his brother. "Simple, since Akero beat Yugi, he has no trust for us" replies Seto to his little brother. Just then Yugi returns with a confused look on his face.

"Yugi?" asks Yami, from his spot. "I-I need help finding my room" replies Yugi in embarrassment. "Do you want me to help you?" questions Yami, to Yugi who in returns nods his head. So Yami stands up before telling everyone that once Yugi is upstairs it be best if they left.

So everyone nods his or her head and waits until Yugi was gone from site before they two got up and left. "Alright Hikari here's your room, I'm sure you'll find what you'll need ok I'm sure" asks Yami to Yugi who nods his head before walking into his room.

Seconds later Yugi was fully dressed and had just came back downstairs only to notice everyone gone except Yami and Solomon who were sitting on the couch, Solomon with a newspaper and Yami with a book. "Where is everyone?" asks Yugi, as he walks into the room. "They had to leave Aibou" answers Yami, as he looks up from his book.

"Is it because of me?" questions Yugi hurt. "No, they had to go do something" replies Yami, before extending a hand to Yugi who takes it and allows Yami to guide him over to the empty spot next to him. So for the rest of the night the two sat next to each other and read books before it was time for bed.

Please R&R

Me: Also to let you all know only one more chapter to type and post.


	16. Chapter 16: Birthday for Yugi and Memori...

Me: Alright here's chapter 16 and last chapter to this story

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, so enjoy again now that this story is finished we can start posting Angels and Demons 2 again

Me: yea so expect a new chapter for Angels and Demons 2 soon anyway enjoy chapter 16 and again thankyou to all the lovely reviews that we received with this story we love every single one of them

Hikari shadowcat: Again YamiShadowcat doesn't own YuGiOh and never will she's just a writer having fun this story is rated PG for General/Angst.

(.......)- Marik to Malik

((......))- Malik to Marik

{.....}- Yami to Yugi

{{.....}}- Yugi to Yugi

[......]- Bakura to Ryou

[[.....]]- Ryou to Bakura

"......"- Talking

'........'- Thoughts

Chapter 16: Birthday for Yugi and Memories??

It was now early morning and Yami was just getting up when he turned to see Yugi still asleep before he turned away only to notice the calendar which read Yugi's B-day. 'That's right it's Yugi's birthday today he'll be 16 today, hey maybe we all can through him a party' thought Yami, as he dressed before heading downstairs and calling everyone.

In the mean time Yugi was waking up and looking round only to notice Yami gone so he climbs from the bed and proceeds in getting dressed. Once dressed he looks around the room. Upon looking around the room, Yugi stumbles upon a picture of him, Yami and grandpa standing by the lake while Yami held Yugi in his arms.

"Yami....Grandpa" whispers Yugi, as he remembers them by looking at the simple photo. So while Yugi looks at more photo's of him and Yami everyone else was downstairs. "Yug will love this" replies Joey. "I hope" replies Yami, who all of a sudden feels Yugi's presents coming. "Hide" whispers Yami, as everyone hides in the room.

"Yami?, Grandpa?" calls Yugi, as he walks into a empty room only to see everyone jump out from hiding and yelling 'SURPRISE' to him. "Hold on, didn't Yugi just call Yami and Solomon by there names?" asks Joey, who just realized what Yugi had said. "Yeah he did" replies Tristan.

"Did you Aibou?" asks a hopeful Yami, to Yugi who nods his head in the process. "When" asks Mai. "While looking at some pictures that were in my room" replies Yugi. "Hmm.... I wonder, hey Yugi do you remember ever meeting me?" asks Serenity to Yugi. At that question, Yugi pondered before replying when something clicked inside his mind.

"Yeah, it was right after the match with Joey" answers Yugi who ended up surprising everyone in the room. "Yugi? Do you recall the time I showed you this card?" asks Ryou, who was catching on. "Um.... Now I do it was during Duelist Kingdom it's yours and Bakura's favorite card" replies Yugi as he again surprises everyone.

"Exactly" says Ryou with a smile. "Hey, let's all show Yugi something and see if he remembers" replies Malik, as everyone nods his or her head, and so everyone began showing things. "Ok, Yugi I want you to think carefully do you remember this item?" questions Marik as he holds his Millennium Rod to Yugi.

"I do remember that, it's yours and Malik's Millennium item that bonds you two together" replies Yugi, which has Marik nod in answer. "Ok, so we covered Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Serenity, Grandpa and Yami now let's try the rest of us" replies Joey.

"Hey I got it, Joey, Tristan join hands in a circle with mine lets see if Yugi remembers are friendship..." but Tea doesn't finish as Yugi automatically place's his hand with Joey's and that. "Yug?" asks Tristan. "Yep, I'll remember are friendship circle" chirps Yugi with a smile. "Alright only four people to go "exclaims Joey.

"Aibou, since we can't show you anything to you on Kaiba and Mokuba can you remember anything by looking at them" asks Yami, as he realizes they had nothing to go on for Seto and Mokuba. "Ill try, let's see...Seto...I remember Kaiba throwing a tournament know as Battle city, his rarest card is the blue eyes white dragon card and he's the owner of Kaiba corp." say's Yugi as he receives a nod from Kaiba.

"What about Mokuba?" asks Malik. "Hmm...Mokuba...I know he's Kaiba's little brother his nickname is Mokie and that he also likes the blue eyes white dragon card to" replies Yugi who recieves a smile and nod from Mokuba.

"Now Isis and Mai anything that you can describe from them" asks Bakura. "Hmm.... Mai's favorite card is the Harpies Lady and Isis is the owner of the Millennium Necklace and is in charge of the ancient Egypt exhibit at the museum" finishes Yugi as each blank was filled in Yugi's mind.

"Yeah we have the old Yugi back" cheers Joey, as everyone hugs Yugi glade to have him back. So for the rest of the day everyone celebrated Yugi's birthday.

The End

Me: Well there, you have it the last and final chapter to A dark past

Hikari shadowcat: Hope everyone liked again thanks to Yana5, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Dagger Maxwell, ShatteredSoul56,and KatrinaKaiba for reading this story we enjoyed every single review

Me: We also like to say that there will be a prequel and sequel to this when we get around to writing them but right now I'll be updating and working on Angels and Demons 2 for everyone


End file.
